


still there in the water

by clairedreems



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: And like, Gen, but a bit of a panic attack, i forgot what u call it but, no graphic depiction of violence, something like that, this is v short, when everything's overwhelming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairedreems/pseuds/clairedreems
Summary: prompt#1: fundy doesn’t go to tommys funeral because it gives him memories of when tommy was torturing himprompt#2: Imagine Fundy hearing about how Tommy died in a small box after being beaten up and the memories that he managed to bury deep in his mind just FLOOD back
Relationships: fundy & tommy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	still there in the water

He’s trembling, when you tell him the news. For a second an indescribable expression passes through his face, but it was gone as soon as it came.

“Fundy?” you ask.

He opens his mouth slightly, but doesn’t reply.

“Do you want to go with us?” _to the funeral_ ,is what you don’t add.

His ears are flat on his head, eyes dry and unblinking. You notice he’s holding his hands, and you realize he’s trying not to show you that his claws have come out, unbidden.

He looks at you, and he looks so lost. He runs his tongue over his dry lips. When he speaks, his voice is barely above a whisper. “I-I’m sorry… I’m sorry but I _can’t_.”

You don’t ask why. Then again, you didn’t need to. Because you knew.

* * *

It’s _unreal_. It all feels unreal.

They’ve told him how Tommy had died, and it all feels _unreal_.

When they’d left, his whole body’s just given up on trying to hold himself together. And here he was, sitting down on the floor. Nothing happening but everything happening at the same time.

He can hear his own heartbeat, loud on his ears. Memories of things he’d rather not remember clear in his mind. His eyes remain dry. And yet he’s struggling to breathe.

He feels weak.

He wonders, if, before he died, Tommy did too.


End file.
